


Vongola's Shared Neopets Account

by istilllikekhr



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Gen, Neopets - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istilllikekhr/pseuds/istilllikekhr
Summary: They are now allowed to have a shared Neopets account.Things happen while Yamamoto learns.
Relationships: Vongola Guardians & Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. E V A V U

Yamamoto was walking down the corridor with some milk.

“Dude, it’s fucking Evavu, what is WRONG with you?”

“Gokudera, it’s a seven. Last time we listened to you, we lost a 13 win-streak.”

The Computer Room ™ had it’s door open, so Yamamoto didn’t feel like he was invading.

“Hey guys, what are y’all doing?”

He did feel like he was invading something when both Gokudera and Hibari shot a dirty look at him.

“Oh, geez, did I interrupt something?”

“Actually, Yamamoto Takeshi, we need a second unbiased opinion.”

“Dude, he doesn’t GET Tyranu Evavu. What are you-”

Gokudera was punched in the arm.

“Quiet. Yamamoto Takeshi, tell us: Tyranu or Evavu?”

“U-uh, should I know what those words mean?”

“Fuck you Hibari, that hurt. Tyranu or Evavu, Yamamoto?”

“U-uh, Evavu? I guess?”

Hibari turned to click, and the look on his face said that Evavu wasn’t the right answer.

“Good job, Gokudera. We could have gotten the avatar.”

“Oh, shut up! YOU involved someone who doesn’t get Tyranu Evavu!”

Yamamoto left as they kept fighting.

He was very confused.


	2. go sleep dummy

It was 4:30 AM and Yamamoto went to grab some milk because he couldn’t sleep.

As he came back, once more he saw the Computer Room ™ door slightly ajar.

After taking a peek and seeing the one inside was Ryohei, he entered, with no fear that he might need a second opinion on stuff he didn’t understand.

“Hey, Ryohei…”

“An extremely good morning to you, Yamamoto! What are you doing up at this hour?”

“Can’t sleep, and you?”

“I am tasked with doing our dailies before going running.”

“Dailies?”

“It’s for our extreme Neopets account! Everyone must do their part, after all!”

Yamamoto pulled a chair, taking interest in Ryohei clicking the little links, one by one. He was kind enough to give a brief explanation of what everything was (Yamamoto retained very little because it was a lot of information) but it didn’t take long before Ryohei was done.

“Thanks for the company, Yamamoto. Wanna go running together?”

“I think I need a few more hours of sleep before that, but hey, tomorrow maybe.”

They parted ways.

But it was a nice experience. Yamamoto wanted to do dailies again, sometime.

__

T’was 4:30 AM again. This time, Yamamoto just stayed up and only left his room because he managed to find the singular store that was delivering food at that hour.

There was a light coming from the Computer Room ™ .

He opened it slowly.

“Ryohei?”

He stopped right on his tracks as he saw Gokudera, surrounded by piles and piles of annotations and numbers, staring unmoving at the screen.

“G-Gokudera? Are you okay?”

As his friend turned, Yamamoto wondered if it was even possible to have eyebags that deep.

“Yamamoto.”

“Dude, are- are you okay?”

The urgency in Yamamoto's voice seemed to help Gokudera return to reality a little bit.

“Yeah… I am buying stocks. It’s very important.”

“...Is it actual stocks?”

“Everything on Neopets is real.”

...Yamamoto wasn’t buying that.

“...Cool. Hey, how about a burger break? I think you might… need some food on your system.”

“But our stocks-”

“I’m sure it will be fine. C’mon, I’ll pay for it.”

Gokudera must have been really tired, because he just got up and followed Yamamoto with no fights.

If you are wondering, everything was fine because it was Neopets, but apparently Gokudera  _ was  _ quite upset about losing some profit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gokudera is saving up for that juicy plushie code books

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't find a Neopets fanfic here and I like playing Neopets and Reborn. Also this is very silly and will update very weirdly and I WILL project my adventures here.
> 
> If you are wondering, I DID lose a 13 win-streak in Tyranu Evavu for real. Someday I will get the avatar.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
